


A Little Sunshine.

by reidbyers



Series: Ralvez Week. [2]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: M/M, Ralvez Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 13:38:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12013899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reidbyers/pseuds/reidbyers
Summary: After a long day at work Luke comes home to a still poorly Spencer, both exhausted from the days trials and tribulations and hoping they could get a second chance to rectify and make something of what was otherwise a bleak weekday.





	A Little Sunshine.

**Author's Note:**

> Day two of Ralvez week! Today’s prompt was “Second Chances” and there were plenty of ways to view that, I decided to go a much fluffier route.

The day Luke had gone through was anything but easy, without Spencer with him at work the day had seemed to drag on and on and nothing seemed to be going write. Everyone was going through technical difficulties which meant writing reports and such up by hand which wasn’t the most trivial of things but was still a pain in the ass, the coffee machine was broken so the whole team were grumpy and sleepy the entirety of the day and to make things worse his car had broken down while on the way back home after what felt like the longest day at work ever and had to stand out in the rain listening to the repair guy explain to him what had gone wrong. Maybe Spencer had it right taking the day off, he’d woken up feeling ill and had thrown up twice before breakfast so Luke had convinced him to stay at home, maybe it would have been a good idea for him to stay with him.

When he did make it home it was an hour later than he usually arrived and he was soaked to the bone, teeth chattering as he tried to unlock the front door to his apartment. The weather had been temperamental recently and he knew this so there was no one but himself to blame for not bundling up more, he recalled clearly choosing not to wear his coat that morning as he didn’t think it was required. Yet here he stood with his shirt almost dripping wet and his own bad decision replaying in his head. The moment he opened up the door he was expecting to be met with warmth but instead he was met with a cold breeze, only making him shiver more.

Spencer lay on the couch, splayed out in the hopes the fan he had blowing onto him would be able to cool him down quicker. His fever had remained the same throughout the day and the only relief he had found was cooling down the apartment as much as he could and holding a damp, cold flannel to his forehead in the hopes it would lower his temperature. His stomach was still unsettled but he’d only eaten the most plain of foods, stuff he knew wouldn’t upset his stomach anymore than it already was. He was coping, it would have been nicer to have Luke with him but he didn’t want to get in the way of him and work, it was better if at least one of them went in then neither. Spencer had started to get a little worried when Luke didn’t arrive on time, he’d calculated the possible reasons that would make him late and they all only caused small interruptions so to say he was relieved when he heard the front door open and close would be an understatement.

Luke walked into the living room expecting to find Spencer where he had left him, which he did. Instead of him being curled up with his head against a pillow which was what he looked like when Luke had said goodbye, he was now resting his head against the arm rest and looking up at him with those big brown eyes. It didn’t take long for Spencer to come to a conclusion from Luke’s appearance as to what had happened and his first reaction was to push himself up and reach over to the fan, switching it off as he knew it would only make Luke even colder than he probably already was.

“I’ll go change the thermostat.” Spencer went to stand up from the couch but before he could Luke was in front of him and encouraging him to keep laying down, he didn’t particularly like the idea of the apartment being any hotter than it already was but Luke looked like he was freezing and the last thing he needed was to get any colder. “You should take your wet clothes off as well, they’re only making you colder.”

“If you want me to take my clothes off you can just ask.” Despite feeling utterly defeated by the day, there was nothing that could stop him from smiling down at Spencer who while still being ill looked adorable as usual. Perhaps even more so, his hair was somehow even messier than usual and his cheeks were flushed pink, his eyes were heavy lidded with the urge to be allowed by his own body to sleep and decked out in his boxer briefs and t-shirt in the hopes it would cool him down. Spencer looked a little flustered by Luke’s suggestion even though they’d been dating for over a year now and he’d heard far worse come out of those lips, he just smiled shyly and watched as Luke crouched down in front of him.

“You’re dripping water onto the floor.” Spencer said softly, not having to speak up and hurt his already sore throat now that Luke was so close to his face. It was only now that Roxy had woken up from her third nap of the day and realised Luke was home, she tripped over herself as she gotten up from the floor and skipped over to him, nuzzling her head against his hand to indicate that she wanted to be pet. Luke was about to reply with what of course would have been an equally sarcastic and slightly flirtatious comment but before he could even open his mouth Spencer had straightened up and proceeded to bolt up off of the couch, leaving Luke in the dust as he rushed to the bathroom.

Luke didn’t want to go bother him while clearly in a vulnerable state so instead he choose to clean up what Spencer had left lying around, bowls and plates, half full cups of water which he didn’t find weird because there was little pet peeves Spencer hated more than warm water. He cleared up the living room still while in his soaked clothes, knowing it would be better for his health if he just went and changed out of them but his first priority was Spencer, always was. That wasn’t about to change even if his hands shook as he wobbled his way to the kitchen to put what was required in the sink and throwing away the rest of the trash.

When Spencer did eventually wander out of the bathroom he looked significantly paler than before, sweat beading across his forehead but also looking slightly better, like throwing up had gotten rid of the ache in his stomach for the time being. He first walked back into the living room expecting to find Luke waiting there for him but instead he was met with a much cleaner and emptier room than the one he had left, when he turned around to go see where Luke was he bumped into him, practically jumping out of his skin as Luke had a accidental habit of being able to sneak up on him without intending to.

“Brush your teeth?” Was the first thing Luke asked and for anyone else that might have been weird but Spencer knew why he asked it, it was also why he had already brushed and rinsed his mouth out because he had been expecting this. He nodded his head and Luke took that as his opportunity to lean in and quickly kiss Spencer, nothing particularly special as it was just a quick peck but after being away from him the whole day it was still so incredibly needed. It wasn’t like at work they were there giving public displays of affectionate every time they so much as interacted with one another but at least they had the knowledge the other was close, they weren’t the kind of couple that needed to be around each other all the time as they were both independent people but Luke had been worried throughout the day about Spencer and after he didn’t come home on time Spencer had been worried something wrong had taken place.

“You should go take a shower, it’ll warm you back up.” Spencer leant in and pressed another kiss to Luke’s lips, his skin cold and slightly damp against his fingertips as he rested his hand against his forearm. A warm shower did sound great and he didn’t really want to go and get changed without doing so, plus it allowed him to reflect a little on how the day had went and get over everything that happened so that when Spencer inevitably asked he didn’t just go on some huge rant. So, Luke nodded in response to Spencer’s idea, first reaching up to brush Spencer’s damp curls off of his forehead before letting his hand caress his cheek for a couple of seconds as he retreated it and began to walk towards the bathroom on the opposite side of the apartment.

“Think you can manage dinner?” Luke turned back to face Spencer after realising he hadn’t eaten, despite his upset stomach they both knew Spencer had to eat something and now that his stomach was starting to feel like it had settled down the idea of eating something that wasn’t plain crackers or toast didn’t seem as off the table as it had done a few minutes ago. He nodded in response and walked into the kitchen, the open panelling allowing Luke to watch as he leant up against the counter and rummaged through the kitchen drawers. Eventually he found what he was looking for and lay the takeout menu on the counter, he didn’t need it because he knew their orders off by heart but his usual might not have been the most easy on his stomach.

“I can manage handling the phone while I order it, if that’s what you mean.” Spencer bit back a yawn as he fished around in Luke’s bag for his phone, they trusted each other one enough to know each other’s passwords and to use their phone if needed. It wasn’t a big thing between them since they trusted one another with pretty much everything, kind of had to with the job they both had but they also knew that some other couples wouldn’t be as open as they were. Spencer thought about that a lot, he hadn’t really been in a committed relationship like this before but he couldn’t imagine being anything but open with Luke, it made their lives so much easier.

While Luke went and showered away the troubles of the day Spencer ordered their favourite takeout, hoping that the time they’d spend together now would give Luke a second chance at salvaging what was left of the day. Despite still not feeling all that great Spencer still allowed himself to eye up Luke as he exited the shower, the door to their bedroom visible from the kitchen so he got to catch a glimpse of his back covered in water droplets before he disappeared out of sight. When he walked out a few minutes with a shirt on Spencer couldn’t help but feel a little disappointed, never expecting himself to be the kind of person to think like that yet here he was bent over the kitchen counter thinking perhaps Luke being shirtless might be a nice way to make him feel better.

Sure enough their food arrived around twenty minutes later and they debated on what to watch while they ate, Spencer argued that he was still ill and therefore had choosing privileges but Luke told him that after the day he’d had it was completely his time to choose. Eventually though they settled on picking together, which of course meant Luke letting Spencer have what he wanted because secretly no matter how bad his day had been he was always more focused on Spencer’s needs. There wasn’t much to talk about but the silence wasn’t awkward, it was filled with warmth and the peace that they were together and did not need to make a huge deal over that. It didn’t matter if they didn’t speak, they were perfectly content for the meantime allowing one another to exist in the same space without having to validate their relationship somehow.

Despite it being earlier than they had ever gone to bed together before, there was not much either of them could do and the most pleasant thing they could imagine was heading to bed, Spencer for the cool pillows and sheets and Luke for the duvet which he could have all to himself since Spencer was still too warm for it. The day had been long for them both and while nothing drastic had come along to improve it, they finished the day like they always did which was together and that, that was the only thing that mattered in the end.


End file.
